<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brutal and Benevolent by Pretty_in_roses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221694">Brutal and Benevolent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_in_roses/pseuds/Pretty_in_roses'>Pretty_in_roses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_in_roses/pseuds/Pretty_in_roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In a world where soulmates feel each other's pain y/n is sure her soulmate hates her for all the pain she's put them through and her life is too dangerous for a soulmate, she is praying to God they won't find her. Jungkook on the other hand wants nothing but to find his soulmate that's constantly getting hurt, all he wants to do is protect them. What happens when a college student and mafia leaders world's collide? Will their relationship survive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the meeting of souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>In the beginning when Zeus created humans they were androgynous with both sets of female and male organs along with 2 faces, 4 arms as well as 4 legs. They were quiet the monstrosities but they were powerful, fearing their power Zeus decided to split each in two. As time went on it was pretty obvious that each half was miserable and longing for the other half. Finally, Zeus moved by pity tasked Aphrodite the goddess of love to find a way for each of the halves to find each other to become whole and thus soulmates were created.</p><p>Legend has it that soulmates feel each other's pain and that's how you know that your soulmate is still alive. If your soulmate were to die it has been theorized that the other half would inexplicably follow soon after.</p><p>The first time I felt my soulmates pain was when I was 11, I felt a tremendous pressure on my stomach enough to make me empty my stomach on to the floor of the living room and when I explained to my parents what had happened they told me the legend of soulmates, my other half. I was beyond ecstatic to know that there was someone out there that was destined to be mine and I can’t wait to find them. Fate will bring us together, wait for me.</p><p>I grunted as I felt what I assumed was a punch to my soulmates jaw, no doubt leaving an ugly bruise. I let out an exasperated sigh as I remember this was a daily occurrence, I do worry for my soulmate who seems to be in constant danger and always getting hurt. I still have no clue as to what they could be doing that’s causing them so much pain. My thoughts get interrupted as my best friends slide into the booth of our favourite cafe down the road from our apartment.</p><p>That’s how we met, through a roommate wanted flyer I found when I was looking for somewhere to live when I started my first year of college. Luckily Jimin and I are doing the same degree except he is in 3rd year and so is Taehyung but Taehyung is doing a Bachelor of Arts majoring in art history while Jimin and I are doing a bachelor of arts majoring in music. I was pretty ecstatic to find affordable housing nearby and make friends.</p><p>“Dude, have you seen your jaw?” asks Taehyung</p><p>“Yeah man I’m pretty sure you didn’t have that when I left to grab your drink,” confirms Jimin</p><p>“It’s not that bad is it?” I enquire wincing from the lingering pain</p><p>“Uhhh well-”</p><p>“Nevermind,” I sip my drink thoughtfully</p><p>Taehyungs phone rings, he looks at his anxiously as he gets up to answer it. I tune it out and talk to Jimin about dance class as we were discussing the upcoming duet performances we are planning on doing together, we still haven’t decided on a song. “Do you have a genre in mind?” I question.</p><p>“Uh maybe something classical yet hard-hitting?” suggest Jimin</p><p>As I was about to reply Taehyung comes back with an alarmed look. “We have to go, NOW,” he asserts abruptly, he’s tugging us out the door before we can object.</p><p>“What the fuck Tae?” Jimin exclaims confusedly as we’re walking across the road away from our university.</p><p>“Where we going? I have class in an hour” I argue</p><p>“Yeah, hey slow down. Why are we rushing?” Jimin adds</p><p>“Tae what’s going on? You’re scaring us” I confess we’ve never seen him like this and it’s making me nervous. Taehyung curses himself for not driving so he opts to walk at a brisk pace pulling us along with him. I notice Taehyung freeze at the sight of three men blocking our side of the sidewalk and he manoeuvres us down an alley before they can catch up. He stops abruptly at the sight of three more men block the end of the alleyway. We turn to look behind us and see the three men from before blocking the other end. “Well, well, well if it isn’t The Kim Taehyung” one of the men begin.</p><p>While another speaks up threateningly “wheres the rest of your gang?”</p><p>“You know what will happen if you kill me” sneers Taehyung bravely, while Jimin and I watch helplessly.</p><p>“We’re not afraid of you or your family” one of them confirms</p><p>My body seizes in fear as I notice them reaching for their guns stashed in their belt's. Taehyung looks around frantically for an escape but he doesn't seem afraid while Jimin and I are trembling with fear.</p><p>“You should be” a voice interjects threateningly. I close my eyes as I hear gunshots but I don't feel any pain, I open my eyes to see a woman and a man with red hair tousling with the three of the guys while the other three lay dead at my feet. I'm not sure what's going on but Taehyung looks relieved as I'm tugging on his shoulder to run he turns to me "it's okay they're here to protect us" he says reassuringly.</p><p>Jimin and I exchange confused glances as I look to the commotion I notice the women get kicked in the side and I immediately feel a gut-wrenching pain in my side as well making me double over. Jimin reaches over to check on me and I notice Taehyungs eyes widen in surprise as he declares "she's your soulmate…." My eyes find hers as she smashes the last guys face into the wall surely killing him. Our eyes connect as she looks at me coldly, I feel as if the world around us has faded and I suddenly feel safe. I let my eyes roam her face and she is mesmerizing, to say the least. I can see her examining my face and I can’t help but stand taller, as I notice her lips twitch slightly in adoration. The look disappears in a flash as her face settles into a stoic mask.</p><p>"What the fuck" Jimin exclaims hesitantly vocalizing my exact thoughts.</p><p>"Tae, are you okay?" She questions softly, walking over to Taehyung and embracing him tightly.</p><p>"I'm fine, don't worry, thank God you came when you did who knows what would have happened," Taehyung confesses glumly returning the embrace while the man she came with walks over giving her a nod.</p><p>"What's going on? Tae please what the actual fuck is going on?" Jimin demands staring Taehyung down threateningly, Taehyung sighs tiredly and the mysterious woman stiffens at the sight of us two as if she just remembered we are here too.</p><p>"Uh well, I can explain-" Taehyung begins as the mysterious yet captivating woman cuts him off.</p><p>"Probably not the best to do it here," she says gesturing to the bleeding men on the alley floor. "The car is waiting, let's go."</p><p>"All of us" she recalls sighing and walking away towards the end of the alley we walked in from. Taehyung sighs again gesturing for us to follow and Jimin gives me a look of confusion but nonetheless takes me with him.</p><p>We climb into the back of the car after she gets in the driver's seat and Taehyung in the passenger seat. The silence in the car is suffocating but everyone is too preoccupied in their own thoughts to break it and I'm too confused to say anything. My confusion quickly turns to bewilderment as I see the mansion we're pulling up to, it looks plucked right out a fairy tale plus armed guards and a lot of them. The car pulls up to the door and as she puts it in park everyone climbs out and heads for the front door followed by her.</p><p>"Let's talk in the office" she suggests walking towards what I assume is the way to the study and we follow her through a set of double doors revealing a mahogany desk with a leather chair along with more seats accompanying. She pours two drinks, holding it out to Jimin and I "you're going to need it, trust me" she affirms.</p><p>"Thanks," I say and Jimin nods in appreciation, taking a swig of the drink, cringing at the taste.</p><p>"I'm not sure where to start but my family is loaded but the money wasn't acquired legally per se" Taehyung explains hesitantly as he was about to continue she cuts him off.</p><p>"Hold on let us start with introductions first? Then we can explain ourselves and discuss the solution to this predicament we find ourselves in" she suggests taking a drink.</p><p>"plus strictly a need to know basis, nothing more nothing less" she explains sternly giving Taehyung a knowing look causing him to frown.</p><p>"My name is Kim Y/N obviously, I'm his younger sister and who might you be?" She enquires curiously.</p><p>Y/N I test out her name on my tongue, pretty name for a pretty girl and I cringe at the cliche but she is truly mesmerizing. I was so caught up in openly staring at her I didn't realize that neither of us had answered her questions, I cleared my throat hoping to steady my voice and my thoughts "Jeon Jungkook and this is Park Jimin" I answered.</p><p>"Ah, the roommates" she replies in realisation as I continue my open gawking at her. "Shame you had to get dragged into this but do not worry this mess will be sorted out in about a months time and you will be free of this nightmare"</p><p>"Thank you but I'm still not sure what's going on or how it includes us" I reply locking eyes with her admiring her as she stands to her full height which is quite clear isn't very tall, she leans back on the desk standing in front of me and Jimin, swirling her drink sighing in annoyance.</p><p>"It doesn't, I simply failed to predict this and didn't think to have adequate security that could withstand this kind of attack. They were after my brother to get to me and you were merely caught in the crossfire but I will have this mess taken care of and in the meantime, you all can get acquainted with my home. I will have someone fetch your things from your apartment or what's left of it-"</p><p>"Wait for what!? We can't stay here! What about our class?? What about-" Jimin yells outraged but Y/N cuts him off.</p><p>"Well if you had not cut me off I would have told you that I have called the university and told them you are taking a break for a month due to safety problems but will be back once the matter is resolved. Before you interrupt me again asking how I did it that's for me to know and you to never find out. I have my way Mr Park, you'll find I can be quite persuasive" she asserts before I or Jimin could interject.</p><p>"Well, you can't just lock us up here for a month" I argue.</p><p>"I can and I will. I mean if you'd rather die by all means please show yourself out" she waits for a beat to see if we'd object. I mean who in their right mind would, I don't want to die just yet and I hope I can spend the month getting to know my soulmate. Her voice is so commanding and stern it gives me goosebumps.</p><p>"And that's what I thought," she remarks as she finishes her drink and Taehyung explains further.</p><p>"Of course you have free reign over the property and you can have anything you want. By anything I mean anything, money is no issue, make yourself at home and comfortable"</p><p>Jimin sighs dejectedly "thank you for saving us"</p><p>I nod in agreement and she returns the nod gesturing towards the door. As we get up to leave I can't help but step a bit closer to her, her perfume smells heavenly but I can't put my finger on the scent. Taehyung turns to his sister and asks with an amused smile noticing the distance between and how she hasn't moved away either "I'm assuming that you're too busy to have lunch with us?"</p><p>"You have guessed correctly big brother" she replies, her face giving nothing away as to how she truly feels. I can feel her giving me a once over and it's definitely an ego boost. She notices the smile threatening to break out on my face from her being caught gawking at me and turns to fill her drink. We take that as our invitation to leave and head out the door. I hesitate for a moment to maybe stay and talk to her alone but Taehyng nudges me while shaking his head. “You’ll get your chance” he whispered to me.<br/>Taehyung shuts the door behind him and sighs "let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat, I bet you guys are starving. I promise I'll explain everything once we get some food, I'm starving".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like it 🥺<br/>I promise the next chapter will be longer<br/>Thank you<br/>once again any feedback is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting of the minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I also have a Tumblr I post aesthetic photos check it out.<br/>user:Pretty-in-roses</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2: Meeting of the minds</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner passes by uneventfully with everyone consuming their meals quietly letting everything sink in and I’m not sure if I can even make sense of my thoughts right now. I’m ecstatic to have met my soulmate and getting to know her but the whole situation plus her occupation is questionable, it makes me very nervous. Never in a million year did I think I’d get caught up in something like this which brings me to the question, how did Taehyung end up in college but his sister ends up in the family business? Jimin’s yawning snaps me out of my thoughts, I look over at him and notice how tired he is “maybe you should get some rest Jimin” I suggest softly not to startle anyone. It draws Taehyung out of his thoughts and he speaks up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung turns to the butler “Could you show Jimin to his room please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course master Taehyung” the butler answers curtly and waiting for Jimin to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah of course,” Jimin announces stifling another yawn and bids us a good night following the butler in the direction of his room. As he turns out of my sight I waste no time and turn to Taehyung intending to question him about Y/n hoping to get to know more about her. As if he has already read my mind he turns to me and begins </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I will tell you how we ended up here,” he speaks chuckling lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback to 12 years ago.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a knock at my door as I was reading my favourite book, I place the book on my bed and yell “come in” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My apologizes, young master Taehyung but your parents have requested your presence in the office.” the butler announces and gestures for me to follow him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh okay,” I answer curiously making my way out the door and follow behind the butler towards my father’s office downstairs. I stop in front of the large mahogany double doors that lead into my father’s office and the butler knocks on the door letting himself in while holding the door open for me. As I enter I see my mother standing next to the plush chair by the fireplace which is occupied by a young girl and my father standing with a drink in hand. Confusion floods my face as I stare at the girl who is younger than me as I go to ask who she is my mother interrupts me “darling this is Y/n, why don’t you come and introduce yourself?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bounding towards her excitedly “I’m Taehyung” I introduce myself I extend my hand to her to shake and she returns the handshake gently. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She will be living with us from now on, you can think of her as your sister if you wish” my father announces and I’m ecstatic to have a sister. It’s lonely being an only child in this huge house, I’m vibrating with excitement as I look at the girl even more excited than before if that was possible. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I play with her now?’ I ask my parents. “Do you want to play Y/n? I’ll show you my room, my toys and you can play with them too,” I ask her beaming with excitement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you show Y/n her room before she goes off with Taehyung?” my mother asked the butler softly. The butler nods in confirmation and holds his arm out to escort us to Y/n's room. As we walk out of the office and towards her room she speaks up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's a pleasure to meet you" I grin at her hearing her speak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We grew close, we were...uh still are inseparable. I'm not sure when she found out about the family business but she knew she never wanted to any part of it, she just wanted to live a normal life instead of going to a private school like me and-" Taehyung takes a breath and as he was about to continue he gets interrupted by Y/n. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was my first mistake, I knew the risks but I did it anyway, I did it without considering the lives of the people around me and I will always regret that decision."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback to 5 years ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I walk down the halls of my high school with my best friends Lisa and Jennie chatting about the upcoming dance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ahhhhh I hope Baekhyun asks me to the dance" Jennie squeals in excitement as Lisa and I laugh at her animated squealing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why don't you ask him instead?" I suggest jokingly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You seriously should ask him instead of waiting for him to ask you," says Lisa seriously as we hear a commotion coming from down the hall and we share quizzical looks wondering what all the commotion is about. That's when the screaming reverberates through the hall chilling me to my core and as I see bloodied students scrambling to get away I'm frozen with fear. Men in black suits and guns charge down the halls towards us firing in our direction. My muscles seize and refuse to move my brain desperately trying to make me move but refusing. Lisa springs into action shielding me with her body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's going to be okay," she says comfortingly before a bullet whizzes past my head and strikes her between her eyes drenching me with her blood making my blood run cold in realization. I scream and sobs uncontrollably as I hold my now-dead best friends body against my chest looking around for Jennie but she is nowhere to be seen. Before they reach me more gunshots ring out in the hallway and they drop dead as I see my father's men storm the hallway towards me securing the hallway they pry me away from Lisa's body much to my protest and drag me away. As they pull me down the hall I see Jennie's body not that far away and collapse sobbing hysterically at the realization that she is dead. Both my best friends are dead, the hallway is covered in blood and the bodies of my school mates. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's okay" my father's right-hand man holds me comfortingly while I sob at the realization of that I got them all killed. If I had only thought things through this would have never happened, this is all my fault and I will never forgive myself. I truly am a monster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I decided from then on I can never have a normal life and since Taehyung refused to take over the family business I agreed to. I couldn't protect the people I love then but I'll be Damned if I let it happen again" Y/n asserts determination shining in her eyes as she swishes her drink and gulping it down. "Jungkook I think we need to talk….alone," Y/n says looking at Taehyung knowingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's my cue to leave" Taehyung announces as he gets up from the table, walks away bidding us good night and I turn to Y/n, my heart skips a beat blushing when I see her already staring at me. God, I still can't get over how beautiful she truly is and what I wouldn't give to know what she's thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," I say indicating for her to speak. She chuckles and goosebumps rise on my skin at the magical sound. I smile at her as she begins the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soulmates huh," she says teasingly. "I know it's not ideal but I promise you nothing will happen to you as long as I'm alive and I understand if you don't want to be with me because this is a lot to take in. You don't have to explain yourself I will always look after you-" she rambles on nervously. It shocks me to see her so vulnerable compared to the confident women I met and I shake myself out of my thoughts to interrupt her rambling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Y/n I never said I didn't want to be with you, I think you're amazing already and I'd love to get to know you if you'd allow it but I can’t deny that I am terrified," I express genuinely looking into her eyes and seeing them light up beautifully. I can feel the heat in cheeks intensify and my heart rate increase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we can get to know each other better tomorrow?" I suggest nervously, maybe I'm pushing it but before I could question myself further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we can go see a movie" she suggests smiling slightly and she looks even more beautiful than before if that's possible. "I'll show you to your room," she says pushing her chair back and standing with me following next to her. As we trudge up the stairs exhaustion starts setting in making my limbs heavy and mind clouded with sleep. Quite quickly we arrive in front of the room I assume is mine. "My room is across the hall, goodnight," she says as she kisses me on the cheek. She's so adorable and if I wasn't so tired I would have cooed. I don’t even bother changing collapsing on the soft bed the events of the day hit me like a freight train and my eye drifts close as I slip into a peaceful slumber thinking of my soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。(*˘︶˘*).｡*♡*.✧*ﾟ+✧*。.｡*♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wake up to the sound of doors slamming and people running through the house. I open my eyes and look around in confusion before the events of last night started dawning on me. I stifle a yawn as I head into the bathroom to have a shower after I finished I head into the closet to find clothes in my size and as I get dressed I hear a commotion outside my door followed by some arguing. I open my door and step out cautiously as I get interrupted by the same red hair man I saw in the alleyway "Hey man, the names Hoseok, jungkook right?" Hoseok introduces himself extending a hand to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, nice to meet you," I replied shaking his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let’s go get you something to eat and I can explain to what's going to happen from now on." He assures me walking towards the stairs and I follow. When we reach the dining table he pulls out a chair and I sit opposite him. "Hope you don't mind bacon and eggs," he says as the staff place the breakfast in front of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thank the staff. “Wait where’s Jimin and Taehyung?” I inquire shoving bacon in my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They left with Y/n this morning, you were sleeping so soundly they didn’t want to wake you and you need all the rest you can get considering all that happened yesterday was a lot to handle,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay. uh, where's Y/n?" I question. Hoseok smirks at my mention of Y/n. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? You miss her?" Hoseok's smirk widens as I start blushing and spluttering trying to form a reply. "I'm just fucking with you bro, she's in a meeting. Should be done soon and as for you I'm going to be with you indefinitely." He announces leaving no room for argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whaddya Mean with me indefinitely?" I question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It means you won't be going anywhere unaccompanied from now on and it's going to be me most of the time" he replies chewing thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" I asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh well because they know you're involved with Y/n and they want to use you to get to her." He says avoiding eye contact. Is he lying to me? If he is, why would Y/n need someone to watch me 24/7? Wait does she not trust me? My confusion must have shown on my face and Hoseok speaks up interrupting my thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look don't think too much on it and if you have any questions ask Y/n I'm sure she'd be happy to answer any questions you may have" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh okay, can I go see her?" I urge shyly, finishing up breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, let's go," he replies swallowing the last of his breakfast and getting up pushing his chair in, motioning me to follow him. As I push my chair in and follow him down the hall and he pushes a door at the end of the hall open. It's a garage, there's a bunch of different cars here from heavily armoured to sports cars I'm in awe I must have stopped walking because Hoseok looks back at me and smiles. "it's pretty cool right?, This beauty right here is mine" he says running his hand on the roof of a matte black Lamborghini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow this is….a lot," I get distracted looking around at the cars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I get it, come on getting in" he points to the passenger side getting into the driver's seat. I push past my amazement and get into the passenger side and click my seat belt in as Hoseok starts up the car. The garage door opens and Hoseok pulls out into the driveway, I look around at my surroundings and I swear there are more men around than when I arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To see Y/n, she's at the office" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The office?" what the fuck?. What is this some sort of fucked up version of 50 shades of grey as if 50 shades of grey isn’t already fucked up. Hoseok interrupts my train of thought before it could get any weirder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what did you expect? That we have some sort of secret base where we operate out of that is completely off the grid and in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere" He replies laughing as it was some sort of inside joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh I don't know what to expect any more, to be honest," I counter nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Expect the unexpected with Y/n, also Jungkook just doesn’t be too hard on her, she's got a lot of responsibility on her shoulders and she has to make some tough choices but trust me when I say she will always have your best interests in mind." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust her" I interject confidently, out of all the crazy shit that happened yesterday that’s the only thing I’m sure. I feel so at home in her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you should," Hoseok gives me a look of confidence and focus back on the road as we pull up a skyscraper’s underground garage to an ID booth, he swipes his ID to open the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I was kind of expecting like an abandoned warehouse-like in the movies," I tease laughing causing him to laugh too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parks the car, we both step out and he leads me to the elevator. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a key card to swipe the doors of the elevator open and he swipes it once more inside the elevator pressing the button for the 50th floor, the elevator dings as it starts ascending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you end up with a fucking skyscraper?” I exclaim looking out at the city through the glass window of the elevator. Hoseok chuckles at my bewilderment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the Kim family is old money, they run a legitimate business, they just got dealt a wrong hand and once you get into this life you can never get out. Plus this is the best way to blend in,” he explains. It dings once more and the doors swish open. We step out and as we walk the receptionist greets Hoseok which he promptly ignores, I glanced at his face and he's stoic, I can't decipher how he's feeling. We walk past a bunch of offices and Hoseok walks straight up to double doors with a plaque next to it saying meeting room 1 pushing the door open strutting in with me following behind. My eyes meet her’s and oh it takes my breath away, a smile creeps up on my face at the sight of her. I feel the urge to just take her in my arms and kiss her and never let go. Am I going crazy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hobi, took you long enough” announces Tae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, sleeping beauty here took his time” Hoseok responds with a light laugh and I can hear Jimin giggling along causing me to smile along as well. I look back at Y/n and she has a faraway look in her eyes. I take this moment to examine her closer and I notice the dark bags under her eyes as if she hasn’t slept at all last night, looking closer I notice a red stain on her collar. Wait….red stain looks a lot like blood and it seems to be running further down her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IS THAT BLOOD???” I exclaim loudly startling everyone. All eyes are on me and mine are on Y/n’s who is looking right back at me. Something close to annoyance flashed through her eyes and she sighs speaking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, look it's not my blood and I haven’t slept so I’m too tired to change." She takes a swig of her drink answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait why haven't you slept?" I remember her going to her room at the same time as me so I assumed she would sleep. I slept like a brick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was an attack last night, things got out of hand and we need to sort things out that's why she didn't get any sleep or a chance to change her shirt," Hoseok says before she can answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck Hobi, he doesn't need to know that!" Y/n exclaims throwing her hands in the air narrowing her eyes at Hoseok, “we agreed, he and Jimin are only on a need to know basis” well that wasn't patronizing at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Jimin already knows plus why not tell him and he's going to be around indefinitely anyway. I mean he's your soulmate, we got into this mess, to begin with, because Taehyung didn't tell his friends everything so I'm saving you the trouble" he explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y/n he's right," says one of the other three unknown men in the room. I was so busy admiring her I forgot there were other people in the room, I look at them in confusion and he introduces himself "I'm Namjoon, this is Yoongi" he’s gesturing to the man with mint coloured hair "and that’s Seokjin" he finishes gesturing to the broad-shouldered man with brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, I'm Jungkook" I introduce myself, walking up to them and shaking their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we have a plan its time to attack” Y/n announces interrupting any further discussions. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Shared pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hobi, don't let them out of your sight," Y/n says pointing to me, Jimin and Taehyung.</p><p>
  <span>"Will do, boss," Hoseok replies, saluting jokingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoongi you're with me" she points to Yoongi gesturing to follow her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait what's going on?" I ask looking between Y/n and Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A raid" she answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean by a raid? Like video game raid for resources or raid like you kill people raid?" I'm not sure if I want the truth or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Raid as in its none of your business" she scoffs walking past me, I reach out and grab her upper arm to confront her but as my fingers wrap around her arm she has her gun digging into my stomach. Before I can fully comprehend the fact she was about to shoot me Hoseok grabs her by the arms and wrenches her away from me while Yoongi takes her gun and Stowes it away in his belt. Namjoon walks over, taking a hold of her and leaves with Yoongi following behind but not before exchanging nods with Seokjin and Hoseok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hoseok, Was she about to shoot me?" Bewilderment and the slightest bit of terror running through my body. Hoseok cringes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she would never hurt you, she's just had a rough night so just give her some time to cool off" Seokjin answers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right" I'm not so convinced and I'm sure it shows because Hoseok quickly changes the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude just call me Hobi and how about we go check out the game room at the mansion? Trust me you're going to fucking love it" Hoseok clasps my shoulder pushing me out the room, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jin are you coming along too?" Jimin beats to me to it turning to Seokjin and grabbing his arm following behind us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I can't fit 5 people in my car" voices Hobi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll drive myself and whoever else wants to come with" Seokjin offers a solution and maybe he might give me some answers but before I could Hoseok interrupts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect, you take them, I'm gonna go to the supermarket to buy snacks and I'll meet you at the mansion?" We all nod in confirmation "cool anything specific you want, get Jin to flick me a text" Hoseok is pushing the down button on the elevator and it dings as it opens, we all step in. It’s quiet but not awkward so not wanting to break the silence I opt to enjoy the scenery. It dings at the car and we all step out, Hoseok walks to towards his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's my car" Seokjin is pointing to a sleek blue BMW. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell Seokjin how come everyone has expensive as cars?" He cringes at me saying his full name and holds up a finger </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First of all never call me Seokjin, only my mother calls me that and second of all I'm a doctor so I get paid a seven-figure salary, trust me I can afford it" chuckling at our shocked expressions he climbs in gesturing for us to do the same. We all get in and out our seat belts on as he pulls out the parking lot. I look at Jimin and Taehyung but they are uncharacteristically quiet, I’ll question them later when we’re alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was she really gonna shoot me?" a shiver runs down my spine at the thought of the gun pressed into my skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She would do anything to protect the people she cares about and she was just on edge from last night, once you get to know her more, she'll trust you, things will get better between you two just stick it out," Jin reassures calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I intend to but What happened last night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you hear the commotion?" Jin looks at me in disbelief chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh no I was pretty tired last night" I laugh rubbing the back of my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well we were attacked, the gang that attacked you guys came for you again and almost got into the house too but we handled it. Y/n is going to finish them off" Jin’s knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel tighter recalling the events of last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is them?" he could have just told me it’s not like I can go look them up on google or tell the cops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our biggest rival gang they call themselves the reapers or some shit and the member have this ugly as tattoos of the grim reaper on their throats" he finishes scoffing at the thought of them. Grim reaper tattoo on the throat…...why does that seem familiar. Before I can think further we pull into the garage in the house and step out of the car. We all pile out and follow Jin to the game room. There’s a nagging feeling in the back of my brain I can't seem to let go off and I don't know what it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to the movie room" Jin announces as we enter a room with a projector and a huge screen. "Any requests?" Hoseok bursts in and requests </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surely a marvel movie marathon" we all nod in agreement and set ourselves up with blankets and snacks as we start watching the first Iron man movie yet the nagging feeling remains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the movie comes to an end I stand up to grab more popcorn but suddenly pain erupts from the back of my head and I collapse on my knees, feeling nauseous like I'm about to blackout. I groan in pain which has everyone on their feet and rushing to me. Jimin is the first to reach me, he kneels in front of me and says something but can't focus I see his lips moving no sounds comes out or am I just not hearing it. Jin kneels next to Jimin and I feel myself being lifted to sit in a chair. Jin examines me and he's speaking frantically to Hoseok, I still can't comprehend anything that's happening around me. I see Hoseok leave the room frantically typing on his phone and Jin is trying to get me to focus. I feel my vision focusing on him, I hear the white noise is slowly dissipating </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jungkook…..focus…...I…...listen……. happened" the ringing won’t subside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What" my garbled response makes Jin clasp my arm tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's in danger I need you to tell me" he insists, my brain hurts so much. Focus Jungkook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think she's in danger" I moan out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hoseok!" Jin yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not answering her phone, NONE OF THE MEN ARE EITHER. GOD DAMNIT" he yells kicking the chair out of frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can track her phone" suggests Taehyung from beside me, "show me Yoongi's set up" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't like movie ya know, this shits serious" Jimin voices behind Jin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that dumbass" Taehyung bites out, standing up and looking at Hoseok who gesturing to follow him out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m coming with" I stand and white pain floods my body but I push past it holding on to Jin for balance. As they're about to interject "please" I plead "I just want to know that she's safe"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, let's go" decides Hoseok. We walk downstairs and next to the office is a room with a huge computer set up with all sorts of tech pieces surrounding it. I have no time to even think about it as Taehyung takes a seat in the chair in front of the monitor and typing away beginning the process of looking for Y/n. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This might take a while, I'm a bit out of practice" he confesses as we all gather around the computer anxious to find her whereabouts. The tension in this room from the building anxiety can be cut with a knife. I can feel my mind becoming less foggy but the pain is still prominent. After what seems like a lifetime Taehyung breaks the silence cheering in victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES! I found her!" He points to the map on the screen where her phone was last and it's like everything is moving in slow motion I read the address over and over again, trying to comprehend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure that this is the address?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm positive" Taehyung insists, I grab him by the collar of his shirt and yell </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you fucking certain? Check again!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jungkook, calm down, breathe" Jin wrenches Taehyung out of my iron grip, my knuckles turn white and my face must have as well because they all look at me as if I'm going to faint. I feel like I'm about to as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jk, what's wrong?" Jimin questions, I feel as if the walls are closing in my head feels a lot clearer and the nagging voice had returned and multiplied in volume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please tell me this isn't the address of the people that are trying to kill me" I beg as my breathing gets unsteady by the minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is" Hoseok confirms "why?" I feel everyone’s eyes on me as I’m staring at my hands, flexing my fingers to get some sort of grip on reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel bile rising I’m definitely going to vomit now "Because that's my family home" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*.✧*ﾟ+✧*。.｡*♡</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a deafening ringing in my ears, black all I see is black and my head is pounding. What the fuck happened, one minute I'm standing the next pain explodes from the back of my head and I'm gone, getting dragged away god knows where. My throat feels dry and I pry my eyes open to take in my surroundings, everything is blurry but I can make out a trolley filled with tools like pliers as well as a hammer. I'm tied to a chair, Fuck, how the fuck am I going get out of this one, my thoughts of escape gets interrupted by a loud groan from beside me. I look over to see Yoongi coming to, he groans once again and clears his throat before speaking "you okay, boss?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine" I rasp out before testing my bindings and Yoongi tests his too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are we playing this?" He whispers, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's slow play it, I want to see where this goes" I whisper back looking straight ahead at the concrete wall that's covered in unknown stains. It smells musty, most likely blood, I sigh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Getting impatient?" He smirks at my apparent boredom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My head is killing me and I desperately need a drink, maybe 10" I chuckle along with him and the door jingles before slamming open bathing the room in blinding white light as he flicks the switch to the overhanging lightbulb. I flinch from the brightness and the man steps into view laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're the bitch carving my territory huh" he spits getting in my face. I look him in the eye scowling. "It's surprisingly hard to get to you, people are terrified of you and I don't know why you don't look that scary. You look like some common bitch." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you untie me and I'll fucking show you when I beat you to death with my bare fucking hands you piece of shit" I threaten leaning forward in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Big talk for little girl" he growls grabbing my hair and yanking my head back, pain clouds my mind. My body stiffens at the contact and I hiss in pain making the man erupt in laughter. I feel his hand loosen in my hair as Yoongi interrupts his laughter spitting out insults giving me enough time to move my head forward, my forehead makes contact with his nose and I can hear the sickening crunch of the bones breaking as he stumbles backwards from surprise yelling out in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU FUCKING WHORE" He howls, his nose gushing with blood as he stalks forward and throwing his fist into the side of my face making me fall on to my side from the impact. He kicks me in the stomach and I can feel the blood gathering in my mouth from the blows. The door slams open again and the sound of multiple boots coming in pulling the man away, they exchange words but the ringing in my ears from the beating persists and someone pulls me upright as I spit out the gathering blood in my mouth. I can see Yoongi yelling next to me and I notice the slight glisten of the knife in his hand working at the rope binging his hand behind his back before he is punched to shut him up. I tug at mine and feel it has loosened as well, I guess it's time to escape and I give Yoongi a slight nod in confirmation whispering "follow my lead"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So this is the infamous leader of the Hwarang clan" the mysterious man introduces himself "I'm the leader of the" I interrupt him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm aware who you are, you attacked my house last night and almost killed my men. I'm here to kill you" I look him in eyes menace swimming in my eyes and I can see amusement glistening in his as he bursts out in laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I hear you have found your soulmate huh, who knew a monster as you could love. Wouldn't be a shame if something happened to him" my heart seizes in my chest fury clouds my mind and all I can think about his Jungkook getting hurt, Hobi was right there’s no backing out now, Jungkook is too involved. I have to protect him. He gets in my face to gloat as he realized he's gotten under my skin finally but before he could say anything else an explosion shakes the room it's enough of a distraction for me to release myself from my bindings and Yoongi follows my lead. We both spring up he goes for the bodyguard and I go for the leader, I tackle him to the ground landing punch after punch. I can hear his bones cracking under the onslaught of my punches, all the noise around me fades and all I can think is if this man is still alive he would hurt Jungkook. Kill, kill, kill that's all that's going through my head, I'm going to fucking kill him but before I'm able to land any more hits, the door slams open and I feel hands grabbing my shoulders pulling me off the man. In my fury, I whirl around throwing a punch at the person grabbing me and he grabs my fist while two more wraps around me restraining me. "Calm down, love" it's like cold water is thrown on me and my body stiffens at the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of Jungkook shushing me, trying to calm me down and I feel myself relaxing in his hold. God he smells so good, he's warm and I sink into his warmth turning around burying my face into his chest inhaling his scent of washing powder and a hint of popcorn. Oh, I should take him to the movies, take him on a date. My thoughts get interrupted as he leads me down the hall, up the stairs and I look around seeing my men restraining the reapers men. We climb into the back of the SUV as the car starts moving I finally look up at Jungkook and his jaw is clenched, his eyes look furious and distraught. The adrenaline finally wears off and the pain returns ten folds. I throw my head back moaning in pain, snapping Jungkook out of his thoughts and he hands me a bottle of water, I scoff at the sight of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get me a real drink, like Bourbon" I reply closing my eyes and putting my head on the headrest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No you're dehydrated, drink it will make you feel better and I have some painkillers until we can get to the house and Jin can look at you." I take the painkillers and the water sighing. I take it feeling some relief from the cold water. My head is fuzzy and I lean into Jungkook feeling his warmth seeping into my bones, he wraps his arm around me pulling me closer as my eyelids get heavier and heavier. Sleep takes over and I succumb with little to no fight thinking of Jungkook. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tender moment, almost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: ngl I kinda half assed this and eyeballed it, didn’t even proof read it </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sigh in relief as I wrap my arms around her as I'm shushing her and my gaze moves on the person she was on top of, my father. Ironic really, Romeo and Juliet levels of bullshit. Oh my God, is this like a modern rendition of it? Wait am I, Romeo or Juliet. Wait oh god she feels so small in my arms, I bury my face in her neck and inhale. She still smells so good with a hit of blood. I just remembered the plan and usher her out of the dungeon x through the halls of my childhood home. I see my father's men on the floor being held at gunpoint by her men and I tear my gaze away from the scene and focus on getting her into the car. As we climb into the SUV I still can't comprehend the fact my father is a mobster, my flesh and blood. I can feel my reality shattering piece by piece as I stepped out of the dungeon leaving my father bleeding on the floor and begging for mercy. I know Hobi will take care of it. I'm not sure I want to know, how. Right now I need to focus on her. </p><p>She fell asleep on me so when the car stops I pick her up bridal style and carry her into the house, Jin ushers me to her room upstairs. He follows me in holding a bag, I put her down on the chair and he opens the bag getting medical equipment out, starting to examine her. She's still sound asleep, I can't help but admire her features from her soft skin to her kissable lips. Jin's sigh pulls me out of my thoughts, I speak up interrupting him typing away on his phone "so what's the plan?" </p><p>"Hobi is going to take care of everything and you are going to look after Y/n because we need all the manpower to track down the traitor in our midst. You're the only one we can trust to look after her so please look after her well," Jin looks at me sighing tiredly, I'm sure this is stressful for all of them.</p><p>"Of course, I will" I reassure him taking a seat by her bedside watching her sleep. </p><p>"She should be up in a couple of hours, be sure to have her drink lots of water and eat something as soon as she's awake." He hands me a bottle of pills "for the pain"</p><p>"Yeah okay, thanks" I smile thanking him. Jin leaves with a nod shutting the door behind him. I sigh in relief sinking into the chair, at least she's okay but I do wonder what they're going to do with my dad, I did tell them to go easy on him since he is my dad. Would Y/n hate me when she finds out? Or did he already tell her? Fuck I can already feel the headache coming on worrying about this shit. I lean my head back and rest my eyes to hopefully stop the incoming headache and slowly drift off to sleep. </p><p>I'm jolted awake by a groan of pain from the bed and my eyes land on Y/n trying to sit up. I rush to her side helping her sit up against the headboard, she's grimaces in pain at the movement but doesn't stop. "You need to eat before I can give you the pain meds so what do you want to eat?" I take the bottle out showing her. She sighs but agrees,</p><p>"Yeah okay, probably like a burger and chips" she leans her head back and I give her a nod, heading towards the door as I open the door I see two burly men guarding the door one of them turns to me asking,</p><p>"What can I do for you? Sir"</p><p>"Oh we just wanted Burgers and chips for lunch" I replied confused at their arrival, Jin didn't say anything about anyone guarding us out the door. I close the door behind me walking back into the room, I pull my phone out and see a text from Jin </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"I've stationed 2 guys by the door to make sure only the people from the inner circle are allowed in, I'm not taking any chances and don't forget to make her eat -Jin" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>"Fuck why do my insides hurt?" Y/n moans out in pain as someone brings the food to us and we eat in comfortable silence. She finishes and dusts herself off before standing, she winces in pain. I rush to her side but she motions for me to stop, she takes a couple of deep breaths before speaking </p><p>“I’m going to have a shower” She sands upright and walks into the bathroom leaving me alone in her bedroom. I hear the water running and take this opportunity to have a look around her room. There are a couple of family pictures around, I pick up a picture with Y/n and two other girls. They seem really close, are these the girls she was friends with in high school? There’s writing on the frame and it reads Y/n, Jennie and Lisa family for life. It is them, there’s a couple with Tahyung and her parents I assume. They look young, she looks happy and content. </p><p>“That was taken 7 years ago, I was 14 and we were at the family beach house.” Y/n startles me out of my thoughts as she comes out of the bathroom and walking into her closet. </p><p>“You look happy” I comment. I hope to make you this happy, I still feel like she has her walls up. Maybe not all of them but enough for me not see the real Y/n.</p><p>“I was living in denial, it’s no way to live. I was going to find out the truth eventually.” she walks back out doing up her cuff links. I admire her once again, for someone so small she can be quiet intimidating. She straightens up adjusting her blazer and brushing her hair off her face. I can see the fresh cut on her lip and the bruise forming on her cheek. I walk up to her, she stares at me as I lift my hand to brush the forming bruise on her cheek and I can feel the overwhelming sadness wash over me remembering that it was my father that hurt her. That’s only the damage I can see, Y/n sighs at the contact almost leaning into my touch. I can’t help but feel guilty for the pain and I can see the bags under her eyes plain as day. It looks like she never sleeps but she is beautiful nonetheless. As I continue to admire her, she freezes as if a bucket of cold water is poured on her and she pulls away suddenly heading out the door without so much as a goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Please trust me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I sigh in defeat at her rejection but steel myself and head out the door in search of her. I see the guards at the end of the hall, and I walk up to them "Hey man, do you know where YN is?" I question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir. She's down in the dungeon and wishes not to be disturbed" he answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, thank you," I reply, making my way down the stairs to the door to the basement. As I open the door to the basement, it's eerily quiet. My footsteps echo through the empty staircase as I reach the beginning of the hallway I halt and listen for any sort of clue as to which door she might be behind, when I get none I proceed down the hall walking past all of the rooms with heavy metal doors. When I reach the door at the end of the hall, I put my ear to the door, hoping to hear something, anything but get nothing I have a feeling these doors are soundproof. That would explain the silence and the weight of the door as I pull it open, I can hear the sound of laboured breathing. I see a small figure hunched up into a ball in the middle of the room, as I get closer I can make out more and more of the person. "YN" I exclaim running up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and sitting her up. She's unconscious and her hands and feet are bound. What the hell is going on here, my mind is running a million miles per hour, and I don't hear the footsteps coming up behind me. As I'm about to reach for my phone something strikes me on the back of the head, and my world goes black. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"W...k…..u...p" I can feel someone shaking me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wake…..up" they’re very persistent. It's kind of annoying. A groan leaves my mouth as they start shaking me harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open your fucking eyes" they slap me, making my eyes snap open. I see a very familiar head of brown hair that can only belong to one person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jimin?" Everything is spinning, and my mind is so tired. I lift my hand to alleviate my pounding head, but I find my arms tied behind my back, and I look at my feet to see them bound as well. Jimin gets in my face and snaps his fingers to get my attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get the fuck away from him" Yn growls out at Jimin. Jimin laughs at her struggling but is interrupted when Taehyung walks into the room, eyes dark and malicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you doing this? We're family, and I loved you, I trusted you." Yn pleads for answers, hoping to get some sort of rational explanation out of him and my heart breaks when I hear the pain in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because little sister, you fucking deserve it" Taehyung spits out crouching in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why" she whispers lowly her voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung scoffs "fuck you for pretending like you don't know what you did." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't! That's why I'm asking" Yn insists, tears welling up. Taehyung pulls out a pocket knife waving in threateningly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyuna left me because apparently, someone from my family contacted her telling her about the business and when I asked who told her, the person she described matches your description perfectly. Just because you couldn't be happy, you decided to ruin mine." Taehyung is running the knife down her face as she's about to speak up. He shushes her and wipes a stray tear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do this" I beg, only for Jimin to kick me in the ribs. A horrible crack echoes throughout the room and I'm sure that he just broke a couple of my bones making me cry out in pain. I can hear Yn cry out trying to reach for me, but I stopped by Taehyung who sinks his hand into her hair and yanking her up. She cries out in pain, and he tsks at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh little sister, you truly have lost your touch" he mocks "we've been under your nose this whole time, and you didn't even realise" he boasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you two are the miles?" She rasps coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wrong again, there's three of us actually" he smirks evilly locking eyes with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, don't. You don't have to do this." I plead tears running down my face, but he pays them no mind and continues</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In fact, he's closer than you think" he whispers to her, grabbing her by the chin making her look at me. Her eyes find mine, and my heart shatters when she looks at me in disbelief before betrayal crosses her features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You" she spits venomously at me, and it shakes me to the core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please hear me out" I beg before Jimin appears out of nowhere silencing me with another kick before disappearing once again. The pain is unbearable, and I can feel blood already starting to flood my mouth, but it's nothing compared to the thought of her hating me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Jungkook was in on it from the beginning. We played you, and you were none the wiser." Taehyung boasts more in victory. Yn is still reeling with all the new information being revealed to her, but she speaks up interrupting his victory speech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what now? What're you going to do? Kill me?" She scoffs. "You don't have the guts" she spits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True but he does" Taehyung gestures to Jimin as he steps out of the shadows retrieving his gun out of the holster and cocking it for dramatic effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please.." I beg, but Taehyung cuts me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please what? Don't kill her? Trust me when he's done with her she's going to wish she was." He grips her cheeks making her whine, and she speaks up tears running down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tae, please I didn't do it, and I didn't even know you were dating someone. Please I’m begging you," her confession makes Taehyung's brows furrow in confusion, Jimin nudges him gesturing to the door, and he leaves with Jimin in tow as the door shuts behind them, and YN springs into action. I can see a blade in her hand as she cuts the rope binding her hands and slices the rope tying her feet together. She stands and stalks towards me, blade glistening under the fluorescent lights, seething with anger. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't fucking kill you right now” Yn spits venomously holding the blade to my throat and pulling my head back by my hair. I can see the betrayal and anger swirling in her irises. My heart is shattering with every breath I take, I know I should do something or say something but I can't seem to form a sentence. All the words just seem to get stuck at the back of my throat, at the same time what could I possibly say that would make my betrayal any less than what it is. I close my eyes in defeat waiting for the inevitable of her, the very person that was meant to protect me and me her, be my undoing. After what feels like an eternity of waiting for her to end my life, it never comes. I open my eyes as she releases her grip on my hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take this as my one and only act of mercy” just like that she's gone and her words are echoing in my head serving as a reminder of what I did. I can feel her slipping away from me, I can feel our bond shattering like glass and it leaves me immobile. I can barely hear the commotion outside the door nor do I care, I'm not sure I have the energy to care. The pain is getting unbearable, I can barely breathe and I let the darkness consume me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile outside, Yn slips out of the room quietly looking for her traitorous brother and his friend. Her heart beats erratically and as she trudges through the hallway, the pain in her chest increased ten folds. She second-guesses her choice to leave Jungkook alive but then remembers that if he dies she will be soon to follow and without an heir, the family business will be doomed. She holds her breath as Taehyung and Jimin enter her line of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Send the men, she's contained. Take the place and kill everyone.” Taehyung orders the man on the other side of the phone and promptly hangs up. Yn's blood runs cold as she realizes that her men are about to be ambushed under the guise of Taehyung being an ally. She has to warn them but how. As if a light bulb goes off in her brain a plan forms and with that, she's off to save her men. She pushes the pain to the back of her mind more preoccupied with saving what's left of her family. She slips out of the basement door to discover that she's too late, her men are nowhere to be seen. The mansion is dead quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Light on her feet and sticking to the shadows she makes her way through the house and into the armoury. She suddenly doubles over as the pain becomes intense, with a deep breath she pushes on. Once she gets to the armoury, it's been ransacked. They've left nothing behind, she hears some commotion outside and peers out of the window to see her men being marched into the barn further down the property. Knowing what has to be done she heads off into her room to retrieve her gun and knives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She managed to get to her room and gear up, there are footsteps out in the hallway and some yelling. She has to do this quietly if she has any chance of saving her men, so she waits by the door as the footsteps get further down the hall slipping out into the shadows and follow the stairs down to the barn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your knees and face the wall, nobody moves a muscle, or we shoot you in the leg.” The gun cocking echoes through the quiet night as she goes around back to survey the men inside. She gets to the ladder and climbs up to the window, slipping through quietly. Peering into the middle, her men kneeling facing the wall. Amongst them is Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok but no sign of Yoongi. Before she has the chance to think about it, a gunshot sounding in the house distracts them, and she seizes the opportunity to jump down behind the man closest to her, knife drawn. She slices clean through his neck, severing his carotid arteries but before he could pass out from drowning in his own blood she has already embedded her knife into the man closest to them. She moves like lightning, bodies dropping in her wake one by one, none able to stop her. The brutality of the bloodbath would sicken any normal person but alas nobody present is normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss, you've got a bit of blood…er well everywhere” Yoongi points out unhelpfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let's take the house back.” Jin picks up a gun and organizes the men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's the verdict, boss?” Namjoons voice cuts through the noise as she's contemplating her options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill or be killed” Yoongi reminds them, making up everyone's mind for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First we find Hobi, then deal with whatever else” Jin is quick to interrupt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need, he's protecting your parents” she almost cries in relief and her heart swells at their undying loyalty. Nodding they set off back towards the house to deal with Taehyung and Jimin. They decide to divide and conquer. As Yn and her men go through the house eliminating any threats. As they get to the foyer they come face to face with Taehyung, his smile sinister as he holds Jungkook by the collar with a gun to his temple and Jungkook is trembling like a leaf. The pain in her chest becomes too hard to ignore and she doubles over. Taehyung's sinister laugh cuts through the quiet and his men have surrounded Yn and her men, guns drawn. She weighs the possibilities and came to the quick conclusion that there's no way to get out of this without a gunfight which would endanger everyone. Her eyes stray to Jungkook, he looks mostly unscathed except for the injuries he sustained while captured and his eyes are straining to stay open. She can feel his pain and it gets unbearable as time goes on, she can feel him slowly slipping away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hello again, little sister” she cringes internally and takes a deep breath, standing straighter pushing through the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We stopped being siblings the moment you betrayed me.” she spits venomously, a loud explosion shakes ground and yn uses the distraction to get the upper hand. She sprints towards Taehyung and wrenches him away from Jungkook, slamming him on the wall, knife digging into his throat. He groans at the impact, his men are conflicted but ultimately choose to surrender at the sight of their boss being overpowered so easily. Yoongi is quick to grab a hold of Jungkook and haul him to his feet, keeping a hold of him to steady him as he stands. He freezes at the sight of you holding a knife to Taehyung's throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Don't kill him!" Jungkook yells, pleading, Yn gives him a look of bewilderment and replies,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why the fuck not?" Taehyung seized the opportunity of her being distracted and retrieved his knife he keeps in his belt. He plunged it to the hilt in her chest, slotting it between her ribs surely puncturing her left lung and hitting her heart. He pulled it out to ensure her lungs would fill with blood and blood loss would be imminent. He cackles at the sight of her doubling over putting pressure on the wound. Jungkook screams rushing to her side as Namjoon and Yoongi are quick to restrain Taehyung as he's cackling like a mad man. Jin rushes to her side putting pressure on the wound and trying to make sure she stays awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yn, honey you have to stay with me, focus" Jin grits his teeth as he makes a makeshift bandage. It only needs to hold long enough for them to get her into his office but Jungkook being hysterical isn't helping. Jin pauses for a moment and slaps him on the face leaving a bloody handprint in its wake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you feel so I can help her, god damn it" Jin demands, Jungkook realizing this takes a deep breath and starts rattling off where the pain is. Jin nods knowing exactly what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quick lift her, careful not to move her too much and follow me to the surgery room," Jin demands doing his best to secure the makeshift bandage on her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yn, Hun" he calls to her and she hums back in acknowledgement before coughing as Jungkook hoists her into his arms, holding her as if she would break any minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Count out the number of scars you have from the job," he tells her as they make their way to the surgery room. She starts counting faintly, coughing and slowly starting to drift off. Luckily they make it and Jin points to the table and Jungkook delicately lays her down as Jin sterilizes his hands, putting gloves on. He demands Jungkook to do the same. Jin cuts through her shirt using a pair of scissors meanwhile Jungkook is holding the cloth over her wound. Just then Jin's team of nurses arrive getting themselves ready for surgery, pulling all the equipment and rushing to help. When they attach the heartbeat monitor to her finger it starts beeping and then immediately flatlines, one of the nurses pushes Jungkook out of the way and takes over. He can't move, he feels paralyzed, he can feel the pain of their bond-breaking but none of it registers in his mind. The ringing in his ears is deafening, he falls to his knees at the sight of the men crowded around her with a defibrillator and his world turns to black. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any feedback is appreciated 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>